


Inner Space

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Poe lets Rey test her powers with him, for reasons of his own.





	Inner Space

“Are you sure about this?” Rey asks. They face each other in Poe’s bunk, their knees almost but not quite touching. More than close enough for her to stretch a hand over his head and…

“When have I ever waited until I was _sure_?” Poe grins, but wonders if she can hear the way his heart rate changes, as if he’s about to propel an X-Wing into the void between the stars. “Maybe it’ll help us both.”

“In the field?” Rey suggests.

Even Poe can’t deny that being able to hear each other’s thoughts could be a tactical advantage for the Resistance. Maybe the others would agree; Finn has already let Rey test her powers by skimming and nudging his mind, which seems to still be whole, still be _his_. If Poe can summon even a fraction of Finn’s bravery, maybe the dreams of a black-gloved hand, twisting his thoughts like a handful of wires, will stop waking them both in the middle of the night. “That, too,” he says.

Maybe some of the memory has spilled into her head (would he know if she was already in his?), because she says quickly, “If you want to stop…”

“I know,” Poe assures her – assures them both – and braces himself for their launch into the unknown.


End file.
